nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
N/a
'Character First Name:' Navi 'Character Last Name:' Kaguya 'IMVU Username:' Yani1991 'Nickname: (optional)' Yu-chan 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 06/04/189AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian,' ' Kaguya clan '(かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) Known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of a small group, the clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. However the one small group managed to escape eradication allowing their clan to survive a few more years. *Kaguya Clan Info (cannot use chakra natures.) (If a member has the kekkei genkai they must have white hair.) 'Height: 4’10” 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' single 'Personality:' Very shy from the start but warms up to thoughs willing to give her a chance at friendship, once shes found a friend she is overly protective but burn that trust and it will be a hard long road back into her good books. She has the brains to be smart but chooses when to be smart and when to act dumb but she has a good judge of character. She believes in fair play and works well in a team she sticks to her team mates unless told otherwise and will do her upmost best to never let them down. 'Behaviour:' caring and quiet, likes to spend her time brushing up on her skills physically and mentally but loves to sit and sketch in her free time. Extremely loyal and strives to prove that fact, never boasts about her skills cause she believes it leads to a lot of fights which she tries to avoid at the best of times but will fight all out if a friend or team mate is in danger. 'Nindo: (optional)' “if you hurt my friends ill rip out your eyes, shove them down your throat so you can see me rip your carcass open” ((when extremely pissed)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Kaguya clan hailed from Hidden Mist and they were known for their love of battle. They foolishly decided to challenge their home country and they were all wiped out save for a few . This clan has the ability to manipulate their bone structure, this ability is called Shikotsu Myaku (Corpse Bone Pathways). They can remove their bones at will to create weapons as strong as steel and also use their abilty to spurn the creation of new bones. mother: deceased father: deceased grandmother: somewhere in the village 'Ninja Class: ' '' genin'' 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Learning Speed 'Weaknesses:' Stamina 'Chakra color:' blue/green 'Weapon Inventory:' Genin (50 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 2x10 (1) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 2 (8) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Total: 38 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Her memories of ages 5 and back are a blur to her and she has no recollection of her father or mother but can remember their voices. She grew up in Amegakure with her grandmother after her parents were killed. Her grandmother told her when she was 6 that her parents were caught in a crossfire of a feud and that her grandmother had taken her in after the news was sent about their death. She lived a normal life of a child till the age of 7 when her grandmother started reading her books on history of their land and the world around them and taught her that friendship was a precious thing and was to be kept close to one’s heart. At age 8 she started training herself little by little in the ways of becoming a ninja but couldn’t seem to grasp the concepts so her grandmother had her enrolled in the amegakure ninja academy at age 10. She didn’t make many friends but kept trying while still keeping a safe distance after classes were out she would sit under a tree and sketch on a notepad smiling at the scenes she came up with from drawing the other students at play to the falling rain hitting the ground. She never seemed to mind being alone cause it was quiet and she could her all the sounds around her, the rain, the wind, the laughter of the kids at the park, and a few bats at night and the odd cat or two. 'Roleplaying Library:' mission rank D - help out on a farm 'Approved by:' Kagato - 5/28/14